The invention relates to a toggle switch in which a rod-shaped movable contact member is retained for a seesaw motion on a common terminal for selectively contacting either first or second transfer terminals located on the opposite side thereof in response to a switching operation.
A conventional toggle switch comprises a blade-shaped movable contact member which is resiliently urged by a pusher against a common terminal. The pusher engages the central region of the blade and is displaced to either side of the common terminal by a switching operation for producing a seesaw motion of the movable contact member. The construction is such that the electrical contact with the first and second transfer terminals always occurs at a fixed, single point of the movable contact member, and no relative displacement is produced during the engagement of the movable contact member and the transfer terminals. As a consequence, if the contact therebetween becomes poor or dirt is present therebetween, a satisfactory electrical contact is no longer assured.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a toggle switch which is insusceptible to degradation of contact or interposition of dirt and maintains a satisfactory electrical contact.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toggle switch which assures an electrical contact between a movable contact member and a transfer terminal to be achieved at a pair of locations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toggle switch which is adapted to have the points of contact between the movable contact member and the transfer terminals readily displaced from each other slightly so as to permit them to be polished.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a toggle switch having a movable contact member which engages with a transfer terminal at a varying location.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a toggle switch affording a clearly defined switching touch.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a toggle switch having a plurality of sets, each including a common terminal, first and second transfer terminals and a movable contact member, and in which a reliable electrical contact is assured in each of the sets.
It is still additional object of the invention to provide a toggle switch having a point of contact which is insusceptible to degradation or to interposition of dirt to thereby maintain a satisfactory electrical contact and affording a clearly defined switching touch.